Pecado
by Ana-91
Summary: La obscuridad siempre es atraída por la luz. Un demonio es atraído por un angel, creando caos entre cielo y tierra. ¿Será amor o solo simple deseo? Hay quienes no quieren permitirlo y les daran más problemas de los que ya tienen, Bakura x Yami
1. Mundos diferentes

**PECADO**

****

****

HOLAAA!!! Jejeje, así, aquí les traigo mi nueva obra, que espero les guste y tenga una buena aceptación, disfrutenla !!

Yo se que muchas esperaban algo de Joey y Kaiba, mas no desesperen, ya tengo una historia, solo que apenas me encuentro escribiendo el borrador, pronto lo subiré, prometo que será bueno , sean pacientes

Disclaimer: Esto no es necesario, creo que todos saben que Yugioh no es mío..¡demonios!

****

****

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

-Maldición!!!

Dentro de los confines del inframundo, lugar donde se condenan aquellas almas impuras, mejor conocido como infierno, uno de los más temidos demonios era torturado, ahora sabía que nunca debió ir a aquel lugar, tanto le advirtieron y nunca los escuchó, era momento de enfrentar las consecuencias..

-¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido?- se preguntaba constantemente el demonio en su mente, todo era un caos dentro de ella, pero había una simple explicación para esto, y era que estaba enamorado...si, enamorado del más bello de los angeles...y lo peor de todo era que lo había...-¡Maldición!- volvía a repetir frenético en su mente, no queriendo recordar aquello.

Hacía un día precioso, como cualquier otro en el cielo, aquel paraíso prometido a todas aquellas personas que habrían de llevar una vida justa y digna haciendo el bien para con los demas.

Todo era tranquilidad en aquel reino, demasiada para el gusto de Yami, un pequeño angel con un nombre bastante contrastante, pues significaba oscuridad, más él era todo lo contrario, una criatura luminosa, llena de energías, alegre y dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier aventura.

Era muy querido por todos sus compañeros, siempre lo cuidaban como si se tratase de su hermanito menor, y es que con su apariencia, nadie dudaba que fuera solo un niño.

No era de gran estatura, pero siempre resaltaba en donde fuera que se encontrase, tenía un peculiar color de cabello, compuesto por mechones dorados retratando su tierno rostro, y cabello negro con puntas rojas, extrañamente en forma de picos. Ojos de un violeta profundo, llegando a verse de un rojo intenso, mas siempre reflejando inocencia y alegría, añadiendole una tierna sonrisa capaz de iluminar más tu día.

Definitivamente Yami era muy apreciado por todos los angeles habitantes del cielo, mas si un defecto tenía era su gran afición por buscar nuevas aventuras día con día, era muy travieso, de eso no había duda, siempre se quejaba de lo calmado y pasivo que le resultaba el cielo; mas aquel día cometió un gran error.

Era bien conocido por todas las criaturas, que entre el cielo y el infierno, había una guerra interminable entre el bien y el mal, ambos se complementan, mas uno siempre quiere reinar.

Todos los angeles, así como los demonios tienen estrictamente prohibido convivir entre si, ni siquiera se pueden ver, como es natural sienten una repulsión mutua.

Pero el pequeño Yami, nunca sintió nada parecido, de hecho, siempre lo había inundado una gran curiosidad por averiguar como era el mundo de las almas perdidas; así, haciendo caso a su impulso por conocer más, burlo la seguridad de aquel paraíso y la tutela de aquellos que considera sus hermanos, se fugó para emprender el camino hacia el purgatorio, aquel lugar a donde se dirigen las almas recien llegadas y son juzgadas, decidiendo entre si ir al cielo o al infierno, dependiendo de sus acciones en la tierra.

Era un lugar en el que tambien frecuentaban angeles y demonios por igual, aunque trataban de nunca cruzarse entre si, ahí acudian cuando querían librarse de alguna de sus obligaciones, descansar o simplemente ir a meditar, era muy pacífico.

Yami caminó sin rumbo fijo por el espeso bosque que ahí se encontraba, pronto llegó a un claro donde se encontraba una laguna de agua cristalina, siendo hipnotizado por la hermosura de aquel lugar rodeado de árboles y arbustos de todo tipo y flores de todos los colores y fragancias existentes, el pequeño angel se sentó en el borde de la laguna y metió sus pies en ella, jugando inocentemente con el agua y sintiendose orgulloso por su hallazgo.

No muy lejos de ahí, un demonio caminaba rápidamente hacia su lugar favorito en aquel denso bosque, solo quería pasar unos momentos a solas y disfrutar de la calma que tanta falta le hacía; el infierno, no era un gran sitio para vivir, en especial, por que siempre se podían escuchar gritos de almas pidiendo piedad al ser torturadas, y aunque esto les causaba cierto placer a sus habitantes, no se podía negar que a veces era necesario el silencio y la tranquilidad.

El era uno de los más temidos, siempre siendo cruel y desalmado con quienes se lo merecían, nadie se atrevía a enfrentarsele, muy hábil en la lucha, de mente ágil y despierta, planeando tácticas de guerra en contra de los angeles; mas había algo, su apariencia era todo lo contrario, alguno que otro tonto se había atrevido a confundirlo con un angel, pagando caras consecuencias.

Mas la realidad era, que al poseer una larga cabellera plateada, piel tan blanca como la porcelana, rasgos finos y detallados, y unos ojos verdes tan brillantes y profundos, dandole una apariencia celestial, podrías facilmente confundirlo con un angel, sino fuera por su explosivo carácter y que su vestimenta siempre debía ser negra, dandole un gran contraste a su persona.

Por fin había llegado, podía escuchar el viento pasar entre los árboles, saboreaba la calma que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos, cuando al cruzar un arbusto pudo verlo...era un niño..un angel para ser exactos, pero ¿qué hacia ahí?, se veía muy joven como para que le permitieran ir a aquel lugar; decidió observar que se proponía, así que se ocultó tras un árbol, parecía muy feliz jugando con el agua, ¿vendría acompañado?, tampoco podía negar que tenía una aparicencia extraña, su cabello era muy raro, nunca había visto nada parecido, ¿sería buena idea hablar con él?...

¡Pero que había pensado! Él era un demonio, no podía hablar con un angel, lo tenía prohibido, iba en contra de su naturaleza....mas había algo en aquel joven, algo que lo inquietaba, sentía una gran curiosidad por observar el rostro de aquella criatura, ¡al diablo con las normas! El debía hablar con aquel ser, sentía su pecho latir con fuerza al salir de su escondite e ir avanzando hacia el...

Yami seguía muy entretenido refrescando sus pies en esa agua tan pura, definitivamente volvería allí con frecuencia, por unos momentos se quedó quieto observando su reflejo en el lago, cuando vio, para su sorpresa, aparecer otra figura a su lado. Se asustó y rápidamente se puso de pie en un brinco, apenas y le llegaba al hombro a aquel joven; observandolo mas detalladamente no le parecía peligroso, de hecho juraría que era uno de los suyos sino fuera vestido de negro y tuviera la mirada tan fría.

-Hola- saludó timidamente, era mejor no buscar mas problemas

-Hola- contestó el demonio albino de vuelta, se encontraba maravillado con la belleza de aquel angel, irradiaba inocencia y ternura, se podría decir que ver su rostro le traía paz -¿qué hace un angel tan joven como tu por aquí?

-Pues de hecho, hace poco cumplí mi primer siglo de existencia- dijo Yami orgulloso

-Ja! No me hagas reir, eso no es nada, se podría decir que acabas de nacer, hay seres con mas de un millon de años- definitivamente aquel niño era muy inocente

-Bueno ¿y tu cuantos tienes?- pregunto con verdadera curiosidad Yami

-10 siglos, no muchos en realidad, pero si mas que tu- dijo divertido el demonio- mi nombre es Bakura, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-Me llamo Yami, me da gusto conocerte, ¿sabes? por un momento pense que me harías daño- dijo el pequeño sonriendo ligeramente, aunque con un poco de vergüenza al acusar a su compañero

-Pues la verdad planeaba atacarte por invadir mi territorio, pero al ver que eras solo un pequeño, imaginé que escapaste de casa en busca de aventuras ¿no es así?

-Si...- dijo un apenado y nervioso Yami, sabía perfectamente que Bakura era un demonio, podía sentir su aura, mas no parecía peligroso, de hecho le pareció amistoso - ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Porque yo solía hacer lo mismo cuando tenía tu edad, así fue como descubrí este lugar, desde ese momento no he dejado de venir, me da mucha calma-

-Eres muy lindo para ser un demonio Bakura- dijo Yami, sin poder evitar omitir aquel comentario

Genial! Sentía su cara explotar de la vergüenza, ¿cómo se atrevió a decirle aquello?, si fuera mas grande de seguro lo golpearía- No vuelvas a decir eso nunca- dijo molesto

-Pero ¿por qué?-

-A ningún demonio le resulta agradable que se le confunda con un angel, para mi no es fácil ser parecido a uno, de hecho lo detesto, por eso me molesta mucho que me lo recuerden, ¿entendido? –

-Lo siento, no era mi intención – se disculpó un apenado Yami

-Descuida, ya pasó..

Siguieron charlando de otras cosas sin importancia por un rato mas, hasta que Yami consideró que era momento de regresar al cielo, lo más seguro es que todos se preocuparían al no encontrarlo y ver que no regresaba, así que se despidió de su nuevo amigo y se alejó, prometiendo volver a encontrarse al día siguiente y pensando en el maravilloso e interesante día que había tenido.

Por otra parte Bakura se quedó en aquel lugar pensando seriamente en lo ocurrido; no podía creer que hubiera entablado una conversación con un angel, si sus superiores o amigos llegaran a enterarse, lo mas seguro es que le meterían la paliza de su vida, se suponía que los demonios y los angeles estaban peliados a muerte y el acababa de formar una amistad con uno, ¡¿Pero que diablos estaba pensando?!

Sin embargo, en cuanto lo vio, se sintió irremediablemente atraído por él, era simplemente hermoso, jamás había visto a ningún demonio o angel con semejante belleza, sabía que jamas podría tener una relación con el, pero se conformaba con su amistad, al menos por ahora...

De regreso, Yami tambien iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, aunque joven, conocía bien el reglamento del cielo, en el cual se prohibía hablar o convivir con los demonios, pero a él, en esos momentos no le importó, Bakura jamás le pareció peligroso o un ser desalmado, como muchos le habían contando, de hecho le resultó gracioso que fuera tan parecido a un angel, teniendo en cuenta que los demonios eran seres monstruosos y feos, en su mayoría. Tenía entendido que lo sucedido ese día, permanecería como un secreto muy bien guardado, pues si alguien mas llegaba a enterarse, se metería en serios problemas. Mas sin embargo, ya quería encontrarse de nuevo con él.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Y bien, que les ha parecido?, talvez es un poco aburrido el principio, pero les aseguro que se irá poniendo mejor, y tambien les digo que no es como la historia típica que piensan, tengo algunos giros inesperados, jejeje...

En fin, espero ansiosa sus reviews, para saber que opinan de esta nueva historia y de la pareja principal, debo decir que es diferente y no muy popular, pero pensandolo bien, se ven lindos juntos 0, como sea quiero saber que piensan!!

HASTA EL PR"XIMO CAPI!


	2. Atracción

****

**PECADO**

HOLA!!! Sé que he tardado un poquitín, pero con 3 fics pendientes entenderán que tengo bastante trabajo n-n. Más aquí les traigo el 2 capítulo de esta historia.

**_Raquel 193:_** Gracias por tu review! El primero en este fic. ¡Oh!, y no me hables de usted que me siento vieja ¬¬, jejeje, además a menos que tengas menos de 15 años, serías mayor que yo. Me da gusto que te guste la historia, no dejes de leer n-n

**_Shiroi Tsuki:_** Gracias por tu review! Jejeje, si, en esta historia Yami será como una combinación de Yugi y él, ¡muy lindo!, espero que te guste n-n

**_Guerrera Luna y Rex:_** Gracias por su review! Jejeje, ustedes siempre dándome risa con sus simpáticos reviews, ¡los quiero! nn....ejem, basta de sentimentalismos, lo sé, es una historia rara, pero diferente, según yo, y con lo de la aparición de Kaiba, parece que me han leído la mente, si quieren averiguar más, sigan leyendo!

**_XinTamao:_** Gracias por tu review! Y por apoyarme en todas mis historias, en verdad que aprecio eso, me que da mucha alegría que te haya gustado, y espero te guste este capítulo n-n

**_ÁGUILA FANEL:_** Gracias por tu review! A ti también te agradezco mucho el apoyo que me das en todos mis fics, de hecho una parte de la inspiración para la pareja me la diste tú, al pedirme una historia de ellos, al igual que con la de Joey y Kaiba, Gracias Amiga!

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

****

****

-Tengo que conquistarlo- se repetía constantemente en su mente el demonio albino. Hacía una semana desde que se topó con ese lindo ángel y no habían dejado de encontrarse día con día en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora, ya era parte de sus rutinas diarias..

Ambos sabían que la convivencia y el trato que se tenían no era el adecuado y tarde o temprano les traería problemas, pero no podían evitarlo. Por una parte Bakura había caído tontamente enamorado del ángel, se sentía terriblemente atraído por él, era su necesidad verlo. Y por otro lado, Yami quien solo veía como un nuevo amigo al demonio, quería seguir escuchando aquellas historias que Bakura le narraba, siempre había sentido una enorme curiosidad acerca de la vida en el infierno y el albino era una fuente confiable y muy entretenida.

Bakura tenía un problema y lo sabía. El siempre se había considerado una persona de carácter frío y temerario, mas ahora parecía que aquel joven lo había cambiado por completo, al menos cuando estaba enfrente de él. La atracción física era un problema, una obsesión, más de dos veces se le ocurrió la idea de raptarlo, violarlo y listo, podía volver a la normalidad, mas no todo era tan sencillo.

De hecho su único amigo, aunque le costara admitirlo, llamado Seth, lo notaba extraño, estaba muy callado y parecía ausente cuando conversaban o realizaban algún trabajo; algo rato en él ya que siempre se la pasaba quejándose de lo odioso que era tener que hacer sus labores o de lo insoportable que eran los gritos de las almas en pena. Un día decidió que debía hablar con él.

-De acuerdo Bakura, de aquí no te marchas hasta que me digas que diablos pasa contigo- dijo el demonio ojiazul castaño de extraña apariencia humana, al igual que el albino, arrinconándolo en una de las esquinas de la habitación que compartían.

-¿De qué estas hablando? ¡Déjame salir ahora mismo Seth!, debo hacer algo... -respondió el albino, tratando de disimular su miedo a ser descubierto.

-¿Y se puede saber por que llevas tanta prisa?

-¡Ese no es asunto tuyo!-dijo tratando de liberarse sin éxito de los brazos de su compañero, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el castaño poseía más fuerza que él al ser un demonio más alto y fornido.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es asunto mío- dijo Seth pegando un poco mas su cuerpo al del albino.

-¿Por qué tan interesado? Y aléjate de mí, estas muy cerca- el albino empezaba a notar un comportamiento extraño en su compañero, y eso lo ponía más nervioso.

-¿Sabes Bakura? Creo que es tiempo de confesarte algo-dijo en tono misterioso al tiempo que con un brazo le rodeaba la cintura y acercaba más su rostro.

-¿Y cual sería esa confesión?-El demonio albino podía sentir como sus piernas parecían querer doblarse, ¿acaso eso significaba lo que él creía? No, no podía ser, sería demasiado para él.

-Que me atraes mucho Bakura, te deseo-dijo el castaño en un susurro a su oreja, al tiempo que acercaba sus labios a los suyos para poder besarlo.

Bakura quiso voltear su rostro, pero una mano sujetando su barbilla fuertemente se lo impidió, dando como resultado que recibiera el beso por completo y después sentir como una lengua caliente se adentraba en su boca. Intentó liberarse de los brazos que lo sujetaban, pero le era imposible. Al cabo de unos minutos, Seth rompió el beso para que ambos pudieran tomar algo de aire.

-¿¡Pero quien diablos te has creído para besarme sin mi consentimiento, maldito idiota!?- gritó al tiempo que el otro sonreía pervertidamente, y acariciaba una de sus mejillas, todavía sin dejar de aprisionarlo contra la pared y tenerlo sujeto por la cintura.

-Sabes que te gustó, ¡admítelo!

-¡Fue asqueroso! ¡Ahora te ordeno que me sueltes!

-No digas tonterías, mejor te propongo algo: sé mi amante

-Ni en tus sueños aceptaría

-Deberías sentirte honrado, eres lo suficientemente hermoso y atractivo, después de todo, no cualquiera tiene el privilegio de serlo

-¡Suéltame maldito! Ahora me doy cuenta del error que cometí al considerarte mi amigo, solo eres un bastardo pervertido

-¡Bien! Como quieras, no me importa si te resistes, te haré mío así tenga que violarte- dijo antes de volver a besarlo ahora también bajando por su cuello, e intentando con desesperación abrirle la camisa.

Bakura debía hacer algo, y ahora. Él tenía suficiente orgullo como para no permitirse el ser violado por un cretino como Seth, así que juntando todas sus fuerzas, pateó con una de sus piernas libres la entrepierna del otro, haciendo que automáticamente cayera de rodillas por el intenso dolor, dejándolo de una vez por todas libre de correr muy lejos de ahí.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Ya estaba cerca, no podía detenerse a mirar atrás y comprobar si Seth lo seguía o no. Todo eso fue tan desagradable, nunca se espero eso de él, llevando más de un siglo de supuesta amistad. Ahora solo le quedaba superarlo y mantenerse lo más lejos posible de él, después de todo no podría saber cuando intentaría violarlo de nuevo... el solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

Llevaba media hora de retraso con su encuentro diario con Yami, por lo que decidió apresurar el paso. Luego de unos minutos de trote ligero divisó la laguna de agua cristalina y para su grata sorpresa, dentro de ella, estaba el ángel de cabellos tricolor nadando alegremente, al parecer totalmente desnudo.

Incapaz de interrumpir sus momentos de diversión, el albino tomó asiento cerca de una de las orillas y solo se concentró en mirarlo nadar y chapotear en el agua alegremente. De pronto Yami dio la vuelta y se topó con la mirada fija que Bakura le dirigía, la cual lo hizo sonrojar ligeramente.

-¡Hola Bakura!

-Hola Yami, ¿está agradable el agua?

-¡Sí! Decidí nadar un poco al ver que no venías, ¿no quieres nadar conmigo?

La oferta fue demasiado tentadora para Bakura, así que con un leve asentimiento comenzó a deshacerse de sus prendas. Yami, al observar como su compañero se desnudaba, se sonrojó con fuerza y volteó a observar a otro lado, pronto escuchó salpicar el agua y supo que Bakura ya estaba dentro.

La sensación era grandiosa, el agua a temperatura tibia, el viento cálido soplando suavemente y uno de los grandes árboles les daba sombra. Bakura no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y olvidar sus problemas por unos momentos.

Yami se sentía un tanto perturbado por sus propios actos, primero parecía querer ver como su compañero se quitaba su ropa y ahora no podía dejar de tratar de ver su cuerpo a través del agua cristalina, ¿Qué le ocurría ese día? ¿Acaso se había vuelto un pervertido?

Bakura observaba con el rabillo del ojo las reacciones del ángel para con él, pensó que era un momento adecuado para echar andar su plan de conquista.

-Yami ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?-preguntó asustando al chico al sacarlo de sus cavilaciones.

-Claro Bakura

-¿Qué sientes por mí?

Esa pregunta puso un poco nervioso al ángel, tenía claro que era un amigo, pero acababa de darse cuenta que empezaba a sentir una atracción física, después de todo ya empezaba su adolescencia. ¿Y ahora qué le respondería a Bakura?

-Siento por ti el cariño que se le tiene a un buen amigo-dijo un tanto sonrojado

-¿Sólo eso? ¿Estás seguro?-preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba al ángel y lo miraba de manera seductora- yo creo que no...

-¿A qué viene esa pre... –Mas no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, pues los finos labios del albino ya estaban sobre los suyos, rozándose despacio y ligeramente. Yami estaba asustado, nunca lo habían besado y no sabía por que lo hacía Bakura. Era una sensación nueva para él, no le pareció desagradable mas si extraña.

Cuando el beso terminó, Bakura pudo apreciar el rostro sonrojado y confundido del ángel, parecía esperar una explicación de su parte.

-¿Por qué me besaste?

-Porque te quiero

-Yo también te quiero, pero los amigos no se besan ¿o sí?- fue la inocente respuesta del ángel

-No, pero yo no te quiero como amigo, te quiero como pareja- respondió el demonio al tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos

-...- Yami estaba muy confundido como para razonar aquella declaración, si, él quería a Bakura, pero nunca lo imaginó como un amante o algo por el estilo, pero por otra parte había descubierto que sentía cierta atracción física hacia él, sin olvidar lo agradable que le resultó aquel beso, ¿qué significaba todo eso? ¿Qué podía hacer?. Como si eso no fuera suficiente problema, estaba también el hecho de que sería una pareja que tendría que esconder su relación y tendrían que vivir con el miedo a ser descubiertos.

-Bakura..yo..no puedo..

-¿Por qué no Yami? ¿Acaso no te gustó?

-Si..digo...estoy muy confundido- Así que, rápidamente, sin importarle estar desnudo, salió del lago y tomó su ropa, se vistió de prisa y corrió lo más rápido que podía, quería alejarse de ahí, tenía que pensar bien las cosas, su mente estaba echa un caos total...

Bakura solo lo vio alejarse, esperaba una reacción parecida, después de todo Yami era muy inocente y le costaría aceptar que él lo atraía, tendría que tomarse su tiempo y esperar. Decidió quedarse un rato más a nadar, era muy relajante, era como si de pronto todas sus preocupaciones y problemas se esfumaran.

Y hablando de problemas, cierto demonio castaño, contemplaba todo lo ocurrido detrás de uno de los tantos frondosos árboles del lugar...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Y bien ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿Los dejé en suspenso? Jejeje, adoro hacer eso..

En fin, no olviden dejarme sus reviews, quiero saber que les ha parecido, les ha gustado, lo han odiado, tienen dudas, reclamos, insultos, halagos (bueno, una puedes soñar ¿no?). Así que, que no les dé hueva escribirme un review, son fuente de inspiración, cualquier escritora lo sabe.

**Gracias una vez más y nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Sin salida

**PECADO**

Hola!!! Yo se que quieren golpearme por no haber actualizado en estas semanas, pero es que tuve exámenes y pues bueno ya se han de imaginar mi exceso de trabajo, quise actualizar este primero pues es el que menos capítulos tiene, espero les guste.

**_Shiroi Tkusi:_** Gracias por tu review! Espero complacerte en este capítulo con la aparición de cierto chico rubio, pero me temo que no podré decirte quienes más van a salir, porque aparte de que voy improvisando, quiero que sea sorpresa n.n

**_Raquel 193:_** Gracias por tu review! Tú puedes llamarme como quieras, pero me resulta raro que se me dirijan de usted, yo ni a mis abuelos les hablo así, jejeje, no sé, como que me siento muy grande y pues solo te llevo dos años n-n, no dejes de leer.

**_Xin-Tamao:_** Gracias por tu review! ¿Tú tienes poder psíquico o qué? Adivinaste mis intenciones, será un fic lleno de angustia, los haré sufrir, jejeje. Casi me haces llorar con tu review, bueno, bueno, exagero, pero me subió muchísimo el autoestima, jeje, gracias gracias gracias, te quiero mucho, eres una gran amiga n-n, pero basta que me pongo sentimental, jejeje.

**_Kaiba Shirou:_** Gracias por tu review! (Ana agarra un bate y la golpea por otros 10 min) Si! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando al no dejarme review?! Eh? Eh?.. Ok, ok, te perdono porque me agradas y redimiste tu error, pero es la última vez, eh?...nah! jejeje, estoy jugando, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, pero recuerda que si no envías review, la que muere eres tu XD

**_Guerrera Lunar y Rex:_** Gracias por su review! Me alegra haberlos complacido con la aparición del castaño y que les haya gustado el capítulo. Jejeje, tambien gracias por el abrazo de oso (me dejó asfixiada X.X) y bueno Seth agradece a su manera los besos, cuídense mucho y no dejen de leer y enviarme sus entretenidos reviews n.n

**Inith:** Gracias por tu review! Me siento honrada, en especial por que tú de cierta manera me hiciste empezar a querer a esta parejita con tu fic, que por cierto me encanta y espero continúes muy pronto, en fin, me dio mucho gusto el que fuera de tu agrado mi fic, me temo que tendré que hacer sufrir a Bakura, pero el final será bueno, no dejes de leer n.n

**_ÁGUILA FANEL:_** Gracias por tu review! Tienes razón respecto al comportamiento de Yami, pero ya verás como ocurre el cambio de actitud en los próximo capis, el que sea tierno al principio es parte de la historia, espero no te confundas mucho, sigue leyendo n.n

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

Corría, corría con todas sus fuerzas, ansiaba poder llegar a su habitación y meditar las cosas recién ocurridas con calma. Esperaba no tener que encontrarse con su amigo Joey al llegar, no tenía deseos de charlar con él.

Joey, pensar en él le sacó una sonrisa involuntaria, y es que era un ángel muy peculiar, uno muy alegre y muy cómico, siempre que se encontraba triste o tenía algún problema debido a alguna travesura, Joey estaba ahí para levantarle el ánimo y brindarle una solución, era un gran amigo.

Lo había conocido desde que empezó su existencia, tenían la misma edad, aunque siendo más alto, siempre tenía la afición por cuidarlo y defenderlo, como si Yami se tratara de su hermanito menor. Esto no le molestaba, después de todo la mayoría de los que lo conocían lo veían de ese modo debido a su aspecto.

Por fin llegó a su cuarto, entró con rapidez y se quedó recargado en la puerta tratando de normalizar su respiración, tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que no notó la presencia del otro.

-¿Yami? ¿Pero que te pasó amigo? Parece como si hubieras corrido un maratón

La voz de su amigo rubio lo hizo sobresaltarse, abrió los ojos y los fijó en el rostro de su compañero el cual reflejaba preocupación mezclada con curiosidad. Cuando se repuso del esfuerzo físico, caminó hasta su cama y se tiró en ella, no quería hablar con el chico, sabía que si lo hacía terminaría sacándole toda la verdad, siempre era así.

-¿Yami, no me vas a contar que estabas haciendo?

-...

-¡Dímelo, sabes que no se lo contaré a nadie!

-No me pasó nada Joey, solo quise..eh, correr un poco, eso es todo- dijo sonriendo de una forma que esperaba fuera inocente

-¿Yami, sabías que eres pésimo para mentir?- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa, conocía demasiado bien al pequeño de cabello tricolor

-eh..este..yo..-definitivamente mentir no era lo suyo, se estaba poniendo nervioso, no quería terminar soltando la verdad, no sabía si Joey estaría preparado para oírla

-Vamos viejo, no pudo ser tan malo lo que sea que hayas hecho ¡dímelo ya!

Bien, ese era el momento, no tenía caso seguirlo ocultando. Si en verdad era su amigo, lo apoyaría y si no, bueno, hasta ahí había llegado su corta existencia.

-Esta bien Joey, tú ganas, te lo diré; pero te advierto que es un asunto bastante delicado y espero que sepas comprenderme- dijo de una manera bastante seria, algo no muy común en él

-Siempre has contado con mi apoyo, pero dímelo que me matas del suspenso!

Yami agarró aire y comenzó a relatarle a Joey como era que había llegado a la laguna, como conoció a Bakura, y sus encuentros diarios desde entonces. No le contó lo del beso, quería saber como había reaccionado con lo primero.

-y bien ¿qué es lo que piensas?

Joey estuvo serio un par de minutos, asustando al otro, pero luego mostró una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que es genial! Digo, nunca pensé que un demonio pudiera ser agradable, no es piense que esta guerra entre cielo e infierno este bien, pero jamás esperé algo así, tienes mucha suerte, siempre teniendo las mejores aventuras, jeje

Yami solo sonrió aliviado de lo bien que su amigo tomó la noticia de su nueva amistad con un demonio, él temía que Joey fuera a acusarlo o le prohibiera verlo de nuevo, pero resultó que Joey era un ángel especial..

-Oye, pero eso no me explica la razón por la que hayas llegado tan agitado, no trates de escapar, sé que hay algo más- era un chico muy perspicaz

Eso si puso nervioso a Yami ¿qué pensaría si supiera que lo besó y que a él de cierta forma le había gustado? Era cierto que él todavía no definía bien sus sentimientos hacia el albino, pero estaba seguro de que eso fue algo que le gustó experimentar con Bakura.

-¿No se te escapa nada, cierto Joey?

-Jejeje, así es compañero, así que suelta la sopa

-De acuerdo, hoy cuando fui de nuevo a la laguna a encontrarme con Bakura, actuaba un poco extraño, me preguntó que sentía por él, yo no sabía a qué se refería, pero luego me dijo que me quería y me besó sorpresivamente, yo no supe que hacer por lo que solo salí del agua y me eché a correr –concluyó totalmente sonrojado

Joey solo sonrió, ¿así qué de eso se trataba? De seguro su amigo solo se encontraba confundido.

-¿Y tu que sientes por él Yami?

-No lo sé, yo lo veía como un amigo más, pero después de esto, no sé que pensar..

-No pienses, solo déjate llevar por tu sentir..

-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?

-Mmmm...solo contesta con la verdad estas preguntas –Yami solo asinti

-Bien, primero ¿te agrada la compañía de Bakura?

-Si

-¿lo encuentras atractivo?

-Si – respondió sonrojado

-¿te gustó que te besará?

-Mmmm..si –desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, aquel interrogatorio lo estaba avergonzando de sobremanera

-Pues entonces no veo el por qué de la confusión, es obvio que tu también lo quieres más que como a un amigo, estas enamorado Yami- comentó el rubio sonriendo con dulzura

El chico de cabello tricolor solo sonrió con timidez, ¿así qué así se sentía estar enamorado?, era una sensación cálida y placentera, el solo pensar en Bakura hacía que sintiera algo moverse dentro de su estómago. Pero de pronto un pensamiento llegó a su mente.

-Joey pero ¿está bien que esté enamorado de otro, bueno..de otro chico?

-Mira Yami, el sentirse atraído por alguien de tu mismo sexo no tiene nada de malo, se que tú y Bakura serán una linda pareja, pero debes saber que hay muchos ángeles que ven este tipo de relaciones como algo antinatural y más si la tienes con un demonio, con los cuales se supone que estamos en guerra permanente, por lo que deberán cuidarse de ser descubiertos

Yami escuchó las duras pero ciertas palabras de su amigo y no pudo reprimir unas cuantas lágrimas de tristeza.

-No tienes por que llorar, se que mientras sean precavidos les irá bien

-Pero Joey..sniff..no sé si podré aguantar viviendo siempre a escondidas..sniff..tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si nos llegan a descubrir..

-Tendrás que aventurarte, pero antes de que lo hagas debes responder esta pregunta: ¿el amor que sientes por él, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para arriesgarte? –y diciendo esto el rubio se levantó de su asiento, tocó su hombro en señal de apoyo y salió de la habitación, la respuesta tendría que averiguarla Yami por sí solo.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

No podía ni quería creer lo que sus ojos azules acababan de ver, ¡¿Bakura lo rechazó por estar con un ángel?! Eso era intolerable, los ángeles podían ser criaturas hermosas, como aquella que el albino había elegido, pero eso no les quitaba lo asqueroso. Le costó trabajo ver como el objeto de su deseo besaba a aquel chico, exquisito por cierto, pero un ángel de todas formas. Qué patético, se había enamorado..

Bakura pagaría muy caro el haberlo rechazado de aquella forma unos momentos antes, ahora que sabía su secreto podría obtener lo que quería de él.

Salió de su escondite y con gran sigilo caminó hacia la orilla de la laguna donde el albino estaba recargado con los ojos cerrados, totalmente relajado, y sin una sola prenda puesta. Una imagen sumamente excitante para Seth. Se coloco detrás de él y con rapidez pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello para impedirle que escapara.

Bakura se sobresalto de sobremanera, abrió los ojos con terror y trató de librarse del agarre de su enemigo, pero sin tener éxito.

-Hola Bakura, no te imaginas lo que acabo de descubrir

¡Demonios! El imbécil de Seth logró seguirlo y el se maldecía a sí mismo por no haberse asegurado de lo contrario, fue muy ingenuo de su parte el pensar que con una simple patada podría detenerlo y ahora ahí estaban las consecuencias, ya no podría huir de él.

-Me das asco Bakura, ¿cómo pudiste caer tan bajo al enamorarte de un ángel? –apretó un poco más su agarre haciendo gruñir a Bakura- admito que era hermoso, pero nunca mejor que yo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó el albino, aunque no deseara saber la respuesta

-Tu sabes lo que quiero- susurró bajando su cabeza hasta estar cerca de su oreja- te quiero a ti

-¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz? Ya te dije que yo no te quiero de esa forma, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

-Bakura, después de años de amistad ya deberías saber que cuando quiero algo, hago hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo, no deberías de sorprenderte

-Seth, éramos tan buenos amigos, ¿por qué me haces esto?

-Es simple, me di cuenta de que eres la clase de compañía que yo busco, atractivo, inteligente, valiente, tienes las cualidades que yo quiero en mis amantes

-¡Pero yo no quiero ser tu amante, no puedes obligarme!- gritó tratando inútilmente de nuevo de librase del agarre del otro.

-Talvez no pueda obligarte, pero ahora puedo chantajearte, así que si no quieres que Lucifer se entere de lo que ha hecho uno de sus mejores demonios, te recomiendo que te conviertas en mi amante, además de que como no pienso compartirte te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a ese estúpido ángel

Bakura se quedó sin palabras, ese era su fin, solo tenía dos opciones y ninguna de ellas de agradaba. Sorpresivamente Seth lo soltó y lo volteó rápidamente para dejarlo de frente a él, lo agarró de los hombros con fuerza y lo besó de manera salvaje. Sucedió tan deprisa que el albino no pudo esquivarlo.

-Mmmm..delicioso- susurró lamiéndose los labios- en fin, te daré hasta mañana para que medites bien tu respuesta, te aconsejo que lo consultes con tu almohada, jeje

Y dicho esto se alejó sonriendo cínicamente, dejando a Bakura totalmente consternado, solo podía hacer dos cosas, o se convertía en el amante de Seth y dejaba de ver a Yami para siempre, o se condenaba a las llamas eternas del infierno al ser castigado por Lucifer ¿qué sería lo peor? ¿olvidar a aquel ángel que le robó el corazón y entregarse a Seth o ser castigado por Lucifer? ¿Su felicidad o su vida? Sería una larga noche...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¿Y bien, que les pareció este capítulo? ¿Los volví a dejar intrigados? Si fue así, logré mi objetivo, jejeje, en fin, ya saben que espero sus reviews para saber lo que opinan, sus dudas, comentarios, críticas y halagos, jejeje.

Espero no tener mucho trabajo en la escuela y pronto actualizar el de MI VECINO y el de ¿QUÉ UST.., los cuales también he abandonado.

**Gracias por todo una vez más y no dejen de leer y dejar sus reviews!!**


	4. Derrotado

**PECADO**

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

Agotado era la palabra para describir como se sentía en aquellos momentos.

Sentía que su mente estallaría en cualquier instante de tanto que pensaba en lo terrible de su situación una y otra vez.

Era una verdadera tortura.

"Maldición!!" grito de manera frustrada a la oscuridad de la noche.

Podía ver claramente cada vez que cerraba los ojos, imágenes de lo sucedido en aquellos días.

"¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido?" se repetía constantemente.

Había cometido una serie de errores fatales. En primera no haber matado a aquel ángel al instante en que lo vio. No lo hizo, no pudo hacerlo...todo porque se había enamorado…

Sonará ridículo, cursi y hasta estúpido, pero no pudo evitarlo, con solo verlo, ese pequeño ser le había robado el corazón.

Y tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido no volver a verlo jamás, pero no, cometió su segundo error: verlo todos los días. Eso solo empeoró las cosas, ya que comenzó a tomarle más cariño…

Y si con eso no fue suficiente, cometió el tercer y fatal error: lo había besado, tal vez en sí el beso no era muy grave, la cosa era que lo hizo sin precaución, ya que nunca esperó que Seth lo fuera a seguir después de pensar haberse librado de él.

Ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared y no sabía que hacer. No quería renunciar a Yami, él era lo único bueno que tenía su existencia. Era un chico muy especial, ya que cuando estaba a su lado se olvidaba de sus problemas y se sentía relajado, alegre, feliz...

Tampoco quería convertirse en el amante de Seth, la sola idea le producía nauseas. Jamás le entregaría su cuerpo a una criatura tan despreciable como él.

No sabía que decisión tomar, ninguna parecía ser la adecuada. Estaba cansado, pero era incapaz de dormir.

Todavía seguía en el purgatorio, recostado en el pasto cerca de la laguna. No quería volver a su habitación, ya que seguramente Seth estaría ahí, y lo que menos deseaba en aquellos momentos era verlo, sentía un profundo odio hacia él.

Y como no hacerlo, si el muy infeliz había fingido ser su amigo, ganándose su confianza y respeto, y ahora lo traicionaba acosándolo de aquella manera y privándolo de lo que más deseaba.

Quería morir, pero era imposible, ya que era un ser inmortal. Y si era destruido por algún ángel en un combate, sería enviado a las llamas eternas como castigo por su incompetencia.

Su única salvación sería volver a nacer en el mundo mortal y llevar una vida normal, sin memoria, sin nada. Pero para lograr eso, solo existía un método que parecía inalcanzable.

Ya iba darse por vencido, pensando que lo mejor sería sufrir por siempre en las llamas de Lucifer, cuando un idea acudió a su mente. Sabía quien podría ayudarlo, solo necesitaba convencerlo...

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Se sentía algo cansado, pero estaba feliz. Después de pasar la mayor parte de la noche dando vueltas en su cama, meditándolo, preguntándose que sería lo mejor, llegó a la conclusión de que sí.

Sí sentía un amor lo suficientemente fuerte hacia Bakura, como para ser capaz de arriesgarse a ser descubiertos, para poner en peligro su existencia y para vivir su amor oculto a los demás.

Y es que el solo pensar en el demonio albino hacía que su piel se erizara, como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo. Era algo que no se podía explicar, pero lejos de disgustarlo, la sensación le era placentera. Quería permanecer para siempre junto a él.

Tal vez piensen que es precipitado que apenas a unas semanas de conocerse, ya tenga el deseo de no separarse de él, pero la verdad era que le había robado el corazón desde la primera vez. Reconocía que se asustó un poco aquella vez en la laguna, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que no le haría daño, y esa misma voz era la que le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto en estos momentos.

Había decidido que hoy al verse de nuevo en el purgatorio, le diría lo que sentía a Bakura, y con sonrojo en sus mejillas, esperaba con ansias que lo besara de nuevo.

Con ese alegre pensamiento en mente, se levantó de su cama y comenzó a alistarse para la mañana de trabajo que le esperaba. Volteó a su derecha y se percató de que Joey todavía dormía, el siempre había batallado para madrugar. Sonrió ante el pensamiento y terminó de prepararse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faltaban un par de horas para que Yami llegará a la laguna a su cita diaria, y él todavía estaba tirado en el pasto con la mirada perdida. El tiempo había transcurrido sin que él lo notara.

Quería ir a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y de paso tomar una ducha rápida, pero tenía temor de encontrarse a Seth dentro.

El podía ser fuerte, tenaz, intrépido y valiente, pero a ese demonio no podía superarlo, era el doble de fuerte que él y podía someterlo con facilidad si así lo deseaba.

Tenía que arriesgarse, él lo sabía. Así que se levantó, sacudió un poco sus ropas y emprendió el camino de regreso, quizá Seth todavía tenía trabajo pendiente y eso le impediría topárselo.

Abrió con sigilo la puerta, no vio a nadie. Suspiró tranquilo y se dedicó a sacar algunas ropas para así dirigirse al baño.

El agua tibia mojó su largo cabello, a la vez que recorría todo su cuerpo, era una sensación muy agradable y relajante, tomó el jabón y empezó a tallarse, quitando la suciedad que pudiera tener su pálida piel.

Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía, que no escuchó como una puerta se abría, así como los pasos de alguien entrando en la habitación.

Ya terminaba con su aseo personal, cuando de improvisto la cortina de baño fue retirada y una figura oscura apareció frente a él. La reconoció de inmediato.

"Seth!..."

Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, porque este lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó de manera brusca contra la pared apresándolo con sus brazos al tiempo que lo besaba de manera salvaje.

Bakura estaba asustado, tenía que admitirlo, pero no por eso iba a dejarse vencer. Cuando Seth trató de meter su lengua en su boca, le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior y lo empujó lejos de él, haciendo que resbalara y cayera por el agua en el piso.

Corrió rumbo a la salida, pero el demonio castaño logró sujetarlo del tobillo y lo hizo caer.

Quiso levantarse pero Seth ya estaba sobre él. Giró un poco su rostro y vio como de la boca del demonio escurría un hilo de sangre, sus ojos lo miraban con una mezcla de lujuria e ira.

"Veo que tienes coraje Bakura, eso me encanta" dijo al tiempo que pasaba sus manos por su espalda.

" Déjame en paz Seth! yo todavía no he aceptado tu trato" Trataba de liberarse, pero las piernas del demonio tenían apresados sus brazos.

"Pero sé que lo harás, así que ¿por qué no adelantar las cosas?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar?" Estaba desesperado, no veía la forma de librarse de él, solo podía hacerle plática, intentando retrasar lo que parecía inevitable.

"Por favor! Soy tu mejor opción, a menos que quieras sufrir una eternidad, pero no eres tan tonto" dijo con una sonrisa cínica, a la vez que jugaba con su cabello húmedo.

"Pues prefiero sufrir a ser tuyo!" gritó con frustración a la vez que intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero sin éxito.

"No dirás lo mismo cuando termine contigo"

Aflojando un poco el agarre de sus piernas, volteó al albino para que quedara de frente a él, lo tomó con fuerza de la quijada para evitar que lo mordiera de nuevo y comenzó a besarlo de manera salvaje, esta vez pudiendo meter su lengua dentro de la suave cavidad.

"Aww..sabes delicioso" gimió en su oído cuando terminó el contacto.

"Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo" dijo con desprecio, ganándose una bofetada por parte de Seth.

"Estas agotando mi paciencia Bakura, así que resígnate, porque serás mío por las buenas o por las malas"

"No creo que ninguna de las dos me agrade"

Seth ya no respondió, solo volvió a besarlo de nuevo esta vez bajando por su cuello, el cual mordió con fuerza a modo de venganza, sacándole un poco de sangre y un quejido de dolor.

"Te conviene portarte bien Bakura, para que no tenga que portarme mal contigo" Y al ver su mirada continuó "A menos que seas un masoquista y prefieras que te maltrate como ahora, tú decide"

"Ya te dije que si vas a tenerme, no va a ser de la manera fácil idiota!" contestó con rencor en sus palabras.

"Como quieras…"

Bakura solo cerró los ojos, intentado mantenerse calmado para poder pensar en una forma de librarse del demonio. Pensó en Yami, ese hermoso ángel que había besado el día anterior ¿lo estaría esperando en la laguna o jamás lo volvería a ver? Quiso pensar en la respuesta, pero la lengua de Seth pasando por su pecho le producía una sensación muy desagradable.

La lengua del demonio castaño se entretuvo lamiendo y mordiendo con deleite sus pezones, mientras Bakura continuaba inútilmente forcejeando. Lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa y miedo cuando sintió un dedo rozando su entrada.

Seth iba a hacerlo…de verdad iba a violarlo.

………………………

**CONTINUARÄ…**

Este es un capítulo terminado que encontré y raramente no había publicado. Lamento no haber actualizado como en 2 años….soy terrible, pero estos días estoy teniendo buenas rachas de inspiración, así que espero ver terminados mis fics pendientes pronto. Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo.


End file.
